


To Make Happy

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's pureblood so his parents leave him alone. She amuses him. That helps. She's experssive. That is more than a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Happy

She is not his cup of tea as such but she is a pureblood and that is enough to fob his parents off in this day and age. He finds that a lot of what she says is amusing. It helps him relax because he does not need to be on edge around Luna. She is not a threat. Draco is sure that she could be if she wanted but she is relaxed and as a result so is he. She is lets him do anything that he wants. She is open to it all. He pushes the beads deeper. She licks her lips and for once it seems like she is really looking at him.


End file.
